1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plastic bonded explosives. More particularly, this invention relates to explosive compositions which are suitable for use in warheads and the like. Still more particularly, it relates to plastic bonded explosives which can be readily removed from obsolete warheads and from which the explosive filler can be reclaimed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Explosive compositions utilizing water-soluble binders have been prepared. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,551 to Edmond J. Nolan describes such explosives. However, to the best of the inventors' knowledge, explosive compositions utilizing the hereinafter disclosed binders have not previously been prepared.
Experiments leading to the present invention were conducted with the idea in mind that it would be desirable to have plastic bonded explosive compositions which could easily be removed from warheads when the warheads became obsolete or otherwise unsuitable for use. Those prior art plastic bonded explosives that have been used in warheads have all utilized binders which are almost completely unreactive toward water, dilute acids or dilute bases. Therefore, in the past, when it has been desirable to remove explosive charges from obsolete warheads, expensive and complicated machining operations have had to be resorted to. When such compositions are removed from warheads, very little reusable material is recovered. Machining yields some granules of composite material which can be reused as molding powder but most of the granules are too large and completely unsuitable for such use.